The present invention relates generally to electrical discharge machining apparatus and more particularly to electronic apparatus which senses the position of the electrode at the start of EDM machining and controls the reciprocal movement of the electrode and the machining of the workpiece.
It is well known in electrical discharge machining (EDM) that an electrode erodes as it machines a workpiece so that prior to successive machining passes the electrode must be replenished to compensate for such wear. Also, in order to adapt electrical discharge machining devices to high production output it is necessary to quickly and accurately position the electrode relative to the workpiece prior to each machining pass so that the proper gap is formed between the electrode and the workpiece during the machining operation.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide electrical discharge machining apparatus with electronic refeed which senses and controls the movement of the electrode during electrical discharge machining.